Trust Beyond The Sky
by LabRats89
Summary: Edward is attacked and when he wakes up, he is human. With his family arguing and battling to stick together and be there for Edward, is Edward's relationship with Bella falling apart also? Edward turns to his faith... Will that be enough for him?
1. The Attack

**A/N: Tonight, this story just popped into my head and I decided to write it down, see if it would go anywhere? I think it is… The chapters won't be long but hopefully this story is updated daily or every other day for your entertainment.**

*****But I will ONLY continue this story if I get a ****DECENT**** amount of REVIEWS. So the continuation of this story fully lies in the hands of its readers.*****

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer! This story if for non-profit, just for fun!_

**Chapter One – The Attack**

All I remembered was soaring through the woods in my exuberant fast pace chasing down my favorite animal, the mountain lion. We ran over and down hills; I enjoyed playing games every now and again while hunting down my prey, so I allowed the cat to believe that he was escaping the beast that was tracking him down. I let this go on for twenty minutes before my thirst overrode my sinister game and I ran with all my might and caught the mountain lion in thirty seconds. I snapped the cat's neck, lowering my head above its neck. Then I sank my teeth into its jugular vein and began sucking the blood out of its body.

What happened next I did not expect. Even now I could barely remember what happened. I was drinking the blood and suddenly I was grabbed roughly from behind and held in a man's grasp. He waved in front of my face a silver syringe that was filled with a blue liquid. He covered my mouth with his hand as he shoved the needle into my chest right through my shirt. I could recall gasping and wanting to scream but his hand muffled my cries of pain and help. Feeling myself grow limp in his grasp worried me. I felt myself growing tired… tired! In over eighty years never once had I felt tired.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I heard the anxious voices of my family and was vaguely aware of someone running their hand through my hair. I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes or do anything, so I was content in the peaceful darkness listening to my family converse.

"…has turned human." I heard Carlisle trail off, his voice perplexed.

"How, how is this possible?" My mother murmured. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Everything I want Edward _always_ gets," I heard Rosalie spat, slamming the door closed behind her.

"She's lucky she didn't wake him," Esme mumbled. I understood why my mind-reading power was currently not working, but knowing my mother, she was probably calculating my sister's punishment in case she had woke me up.

"The results from the samples of venom I took from Edward prove that somebody injected a poison of some type into his body. I still cannot say what that poison is but when it reacted to the venom it changed Edward into a human. He's got blood in him, the exact scent I remember from when he was my patient back in 1918," replied Carlisle.

"So Edward's human…" Emmett drew out the conclusion slowly.

"Yes," answered Alice. "I wish the vision would have happened a few minutes before it had, then maybe we could have prevented that man from hurting Edward."

"You can't control your visions, Alice. This isn't your fault," Carlisle said comfortingly. "Alice, will Jasper be all right around Edward once he's back from hunting?"

As soon as my father voiced the question, alarm bells rang out. If I truly was human and I wasn't just fantasizing this conversation up, then Jasper would be a threat to me. Would he be able to control himself around me? He could barely control himself around Bella who's been around for over a year now.

"It will be difficult but I haven't had any visions of him attacking Edward. I mostly just see Jasper holding his breath for awhile, not breathing. To make it more comfortable, Jasper and I may go on more frequent weekend trips so Jazz can get a break and relax."

Great… Now I was separating my family from each other for the third time and this time around, I wasn't at fault but I still felt guilty as hell. Though Jasper and I were never extremely close and did not have many similarities to bond from; I still loved my brother dearly, and I'd be damned if I was the one to cause him to suffer.

"That would probably be for the best, Alice." My father sighed, and from nearly a century of living with him I could picture him running his hand over his face feeling the bitterness of defeat.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Esme. Obviously one of us will have to tell Bella about this."

"I will," I heard Alice volunteer without hesitation.

"That's settled. I'll have Emmett and Rosalie go to the grocery store and stack up on lunch meats, dairy products, vegetables, and fruits. Also, Emmett, make sure to pick up toiletry items for Edward and…" My father trailed off. His silk-like voice sounded strained. That was an odd sound, considering vampire voices never usually faltered.

"And what, Carlisle?" questioned my teddy bear of a brother.

"Carlisle, you're a doctor. I can't believe you can't bring yourself to tell Emmett a simple fact." Alice seemed shocked and amused. I wondered what her vision was…

I heard my father exhale a dry chuckle, "I was just going to say that now since Edward's, in all accounts, a seventeen-year-old boy his hormones are going to be raging. And I have no doubt that he and Bella will test the waters now that he will know there's no way he could hurt her. So, Emmett, while you're out, buy your brother some condoms."

I felt my body vibrate as Emmett's hysterical laughter rang throughout the house. I would so have to thank my father for that once I awoke. Was it not bad enough that I was suddenly human, but he felt the need to embarrass me in front of my obnoxious brother?

"Sure thing, Carlisle!" Emmett continued to laugh as I heard him amble out of the room. He was probably on his way to find Rosalie and leave for the local grocery store.

"Alice, when do you see him waking up?" My mother asked. Suddenly I knew who it was stroking my hair… the tender strokes that brought a welcoming cool sensation to my skin… it was Esme.

"Well he's already awake per say. He's conscious but not fully conscious, if you know what I mean?" At that moment I was pretty sure her eyes had turned to Carlisle's. He must have nodded in consent because Alice continued, "Edward heard our entire conversation but he's still not at the point of consciousness to open his eyes yet."

"Honey, is there anything else from the results you got that can help us better understand Edward's predicament?" I smiled inwardly at my mother's unyielding affection.

"I'm sure he's in pain. Transferring from vampire to human in less than three hours… We go through pure hell turning into vampires for three days. I can't even imagine the pain Edward must have gone through and is in having transformed in three hours."

I was confused. I don't remember any pain… But if I was a human why did my throat burn so badly? Humans don't crave blood.

"His screams tore my heart apart," mumbled Esme as her hand now stroked my cheek.

That explained why my throat burned. I screamed during my transformation. But I wonder why I wasn't hurting now? Besides the dull ache that racked by body I truly felt no pain at the present moment.

"Why isn't he moaning or groaning in pain now?"

"Esme, Edward's a human now. Their bodies are able to do miraculous things to shield themselves from pain. His body has probably gone into shock… a healthy sort of shock while he's unconscious. Well half conscious, but what I am saying is that his body has allowed itself to go numb until he is fully alert. I pray that the morphine I've given him will help dull the severity of the pain. But even as a doctor, there's only so much I can do to help prevent the pain."

Carlisle sounded so defeated. I truly did not like that, not at all. My father was a strong man. He wasn't supposed to feel useless. The morphine he gave me must be working. That must be the reason I only feel a dull ache, not full-blown aches. I wanted to wake up and let my family know I was all right, but I didn't have the strength to at the moment. My mind was becoming exhausted and I was aware of the black spots that were overpowering my awareness. I was only now able to pick up a few words of what they were speaking to me. They were asking me to wake up or squeeze their hands, hell even blink, but I just couldn't. I knew I was disappointing them, but at the moment, all I wanted was to fall back into that dark abyss of nothingness and let myself drown in its peacefulness. And that's exactly what I did, before telling myself that the next I came around I would wake up for my family.

**Well, is anyone interested in me continuing this? Unless I get a ****decent**** amount of reviews, I will discontinue this. But I have much planned for this story that just popped up into my head tonight!**

**Chapters may or may not be longer than this one. So please don't go asking me to make chapters longer… This story is my layback type of story since I have two major stories: Somebody's Miracle and Breath of Heaven, that I am currently working on.**

**So REVIEW if you want more! I know I want to write more so I'm CROSSING MY FINGERS for REVIEWS also!!!**

**Thanks,**

**-Stacey-**


	2. The Awakening

**_A/N: Tonight, this story just popped into my head and I decided to write it down, see if it would go anywhere? I think it is… The chapters won't be long but hopefully this story is updated daily or every other day for your entertainment._**

*****But I will ONLY continue this story if I get a ****DECENT**** amount of REVIEWS. So the continuation of this story fully lies in the hands of its readers.*****

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer! This story if for non-profit, just for fun!_

**Chapter Two – Awakening**

_I was running… running to Bella at the far end of the tunnel. She wore a long and wavy white gown dress with golden trim lining the ruffles, her wavy brown hair blew up from behind her making her look even more like an angel than she already was. What I was running to besides the obvious? I had no idea. But I did know it must have been something really elegant and comforting. Why else would Bella be at the opening of the tunnel that would surely turn to hellfire once I reached it condemning me to hell for eternity for all of the horrendous sins I have committed. I knew for certain my Bella would never be at that entrance so I knew this tunnel had to lead to somewhere else. But where, I hadn't the slightest clue. I continued running, but no matter how far I thought I had run, I never seemed to move closer to Bella. She was still the same distance she'd been from me from the very beginning. I stopped running when I heard a faint echo from the voice of my angel. Holding my breath I listened and gasped when I heard her angelic voice._

"_No, Edward, you must turn back." _

_Turn back? Turn back where?_

"_Turn back, Edward. You don't belong here."_

_I knew it… I knew if from the second I found out about my cursed existence; I did not belong in Heaven. I was a fallen angel so to speak and God did not want me tarnishing the goodness that his people deserved. But never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined my Bella telling me I didn't deserve Heaven. That was a new blow to me. _

_As if she could read my tortured thoughts, my angel spoke to me, "No, Edward. You belong in Heaven. But you don't belong here in Hell. Turn back now before it's too late."_

_She was keeping me away from the clutches of Hell? It was at that moment that my faith reconnected with my inner-self. Bella really was my angel. God must have made her my Guardian Angel and she was looking after my soul… Huh, I never would have guessed Carlisle had been right all along. But what had happened to me to get me here? I don't remember… dying. How did I get to this point? I was actually scared. Me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was actually scared… the only person holding me together was my angel. I glanced down toward the end of the tunnel. She wasn't there. Where had she gone? My angel was gone and I could feel myself being tugged towards the gate of Hell. Was she wrong? Was she disobeying God in order to keep me away from the eternal suffering I so greatly deserved? I hoped God wasn't punishing her if that was the case… As I grew closer and closer to the fiery pit I noticed two shadows emerge. I felt fear grasp at my heart and gut… I heard the screams of endless counts of souls being tortured for sins they had once committed and I, too, would soon be one of those endless souls… A lost soul; a forgotten soul for no one could weep for someone too heinous to weep for. I saw horrid flashes of light that reminded me of a terrible storm that had once passed through Chicago when I was a young child. Lightening and lightning strikes along with a tornado had occurred scaring me to death. Well that's what Hell's light – or rather should I say its hellfire – reminded me of. As one of the black cloaked monsters, who I assume were demons, was about to grab hold of my arm and drag me down into the pits of Hell, I started screaming and begging for mercy._

"_Help me please! God, please help me! Lord, I'm sorry! Give me a second chance!"_

"Give me redemption, oh please, God! I am so sorry for sinning and killing. I was wrong. Help me, I beg of you. Please, God, help me!"

I felt my shoulder being shook, and my father's voice desperately pleading, "Edward, son, wake up! It's just a nightmare."

My dream had ended as soon I was shaken from my deep slumber and I just let my father's voice sooth my nerves that had built up from that terrible nightmare.

I felt my bed cave down slightly as Carlisle sat behind me and gathered me into his arms, holding me and rocking me. "Shh, you're okay, son. It was all a dream."

I was shocked to hear my breaths coming out in ragged gasps. I tried to recollect myself but I was failing to do so.

"Come on, Edward. Nice deep breaths now, in and out. That's it, in and out."

I followed my father's orders and after a few minutes I felt my breathing even out and I inwardly thanked my father for helping me stop hyperventilating. I felt my father move from behind me and lay my head down gently on my pillow. I heard mumbled voices in the room realizing my whole family must be there and that they were talking in vampire speed. I felt a firm hand take my hand and gently squeezed it as another cool and gentle hand rubbed soothing circles along my chest. Must be Carlisle and Esme… I felt myself slowly drifting off into calm, soothing darkness. Jasper must be here. He would be the one able to calm my anxiety this quickly. I realized I had made a promise to myself that I would awaken for my family the next time I had woken up, but I was too desperately and overly exhausted to follow through. So I allowed Jasper's calming waves to lull be back into a deep slumber… hopefully I wouldn't have a nightmare again.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

_-Bella's POV-_

Had I heard correctly? My fiancé… he was human? All I gathered from Carlisle's explanation was that Edward had been attacked while hunting and by the time they arrived Edward was unconscious and human. I was to be turned one month from now. Would I still want to be turned if Edward remained human if Carlisle found no cure?

Not only was Edward human, but he was sleeping and dreaming. Unfortunately for Edward, his first dream in over eighty years had to have been a nightmare. According to Esme who had been informed by Jasper, he felt fear, despair, and defeat rolling off of his brother. And Carlisle had added how he called out to the Lord for mercy and redemption. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I thought of my poor Edward begging for forgiveness. Even now if he were to remain human I could guarantee that he still felt like he deserved to be in Hell for killing humans all those many years ago. I just wanted to be up in his room cuddling him but his family wanted me down here until Carlisle gave him a once-over check-up, once he regained consciousness and was alert, eyes opened and communicative.

I felt someone sit next to me on the couch and I glanced over seeing it was Alice. I gave her a weak smile.

"How are you doing, Bella?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It's a lot to take in when you find out your vampire fiancé is now a fragile human like yourself."

She flashed be a glance of understanding and patted my knee, "You guys will be fine. From what I've seen this isn't going to be an easy road. There will be lots of twists and turns but also some very lively moments shared between you and Edward privately." She smiled impishly in the end.

"Does anyone know what caused him to yell out for redemption and mercy?"

Alice's expression became grim and she sighed, "No, we don't. I didn't get any vision indicating what his nightmare was about. But we all know how much of a guilty conscious Edward has… Now that he's human, human emotions are pressing down on that guilt and probably causing him some emotional inner turmoil."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this revelation, "Great," I sighed sarcastically, "That's just what he needs as he readjusts to humanity."

Alice just shrugged, "Like I said, Bella, it's going to be a long winding road. There will be several ups and downs but also some very shining-through moments. You just have to allow his life to unfold as time sees just."

I would always love my Edward for _who _he was inside not whether he was human or a vampire. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed about this current predicament in Edward's life. I was completely ready emotionally and mentally to become a vampire in a month's time. I had all my discrete farewells planned out for my family and friends. I understood all that I was giving up and realized I would never become a mother, but oddly I was all right with that knowing I would always have Edward in my life. But now that he was human and possibly would be staying that way for the rest of his life… was I ready to give up my chance at immortality? I was at peace with everything… But now that Edward was human he would want a chance at having babies and doing normal human things. Would I be willing to give up what I want – immortality – to get married, have children, grow old with Edward, and then eventually die? Selfishly, I wasn't sure...

I vaguely heard Alice gasp as a vision struck her and noticed she turned and glared at me, crossing her arms. In a dangerous whisper she spat, "Don't you dare act upon your selfishness, Isabella Swan! I thought you were better than that. You don't love my brother just _because_ he's a vampire. You love him because he's your soul mate who you _can't_ live without. So what if you guys aren't together for eternity through immortality. At least you'd get to live out your mortal years together and have the rest of eternity at peace instead of wandering around Earth for endless years not truly serving a purpose for your infinite existence."

I understood what Alice was saying but it really didn't change the way I was feeling at the moment but I gave her a grin and replied, "Yeah, you're right. It was just a selfish thought. Anyway, when will Emmett and Rosalie be back?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh, they'll be back soon. Carlisle sent them grocery shopping and asked them to find certain necessities for our little human boy. I'd be surprised if they got back within the hour. God knows what they're up to."

Alice and I shared a good laugh at her remark, lifting up the dreary spirit we were drowning in.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since I arrived.

"He's up in Edward's room with Carlisle and Esme. Edward's emotional state is all over the place, so Carlisle thought it would be best to have Jasper there to calm his nerves when needed, especially after his nightmare an hour ago."

I nodded, that made perfect sense.

"Well let's turn on a movie and waste some time," Alice suggested and I agreed to it. "Have you seen The Handmaid's Tale?"

I shook my head, "But I did read the book."

I saw Alice nod, "Good, then you get the gist of it. The movie is rather different than the book but it still tells basically the same story."

"Awesome! Let's watch it." I exclaimed eagerly. The Handmaid's Tale was one of my favorite books.

I sat down on the leather, reclining chair and relaxed while Alice went to fetch the movie and set it up.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

_-Carlisle's POV-_

My heart, if it were still beating, would be beating erratically after hearing my son cry out to the Lord for mercy. That broke my heart. I knew Edward came from an era where God and Christianity were viewed as high importance, that all of their faith and decisions came from what _Jesus_ wanted them to do, but never when I changed my son did I believe all of his faith would be diminished. I would never regret changing Edward because I earned a son from it, but I do feel guilty for causing this sweet boy in front of me to feel doomed to Hell for eternity. I knew deep down that the goodness Edward possessed would be a one-way ticket into Heaven even if he didn't believe so himself.

I held my dear wife to my chest as her tearless sobs lessened. After having heard our son's desperate screams, she had collapsed into me and cried. I couldn't blame her… I wanted to cry too. But I had to stay strong for my family, for Edward. My empathetic son sensed that because I knew he was sending me calming waves so I could hold in my emotions. I would have to thank him later for that…

A shallow movement that I caught from the corner of my eye brought my attention back to my now human son. Edward was flexing his fingers and balling them into fists.

"Esme, look," I whispered to my wife as she scooted to the chair beside me and gave me space to work with our son. Jasper moved to the opposite side of the bed and watched his brother closely as well.

I grabbed my son's hand and spoke, "Edward, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." I watched as tendons in his hands moved but physically his hand did not budge. I tried again, "Edward, squeeze my hand."

We patiently waited and a minute later Edward responded gently squeezing my hand. I heard my wife let out a relieved sigh as did I. Jasper stayed stone still, not breathing, as he stared intently at the teen laying in front of us.

I felt another light tug on the back of my hand and chuckled softly. I raised my free hand and ran it soothingly through my son's hair, "Good boy, Edward. Thank you. Now, Edward, in order to make sure you're okay I need you to open your eyes, son. Can you do that for me, Edward?" I knew I was repeating _Edward_ and _son_ constantly, but when a patient had been unconscious or comatose, the best way for that person to respond was by using his or her name. The first thing they were aware of when awakening was their _self_.

We watched with baited breath as we waited for the young man to respond. After several minutes of more hand squeezing, Edward's eyes finally began to flutter.

"That's it, baby, open your eyes." I heard Esme murmur as she stroked our son's cheek.

I watched my conscious son and noticed the look of concentration on his face. I knew then that Jasper was trying to coax Edward awake with his power. I smiled; those two may be different but they did care for one another deeply.

I squeezed my son's hand in return and urged, "Come on, son, you can do it. Just open your eyes."

Seconds later, after several flutter of eyelids later, Edward slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as he cleared his vision but his eyes were now open. I had known what Edward's human eyes looked like but I couldn't help but smile at Esme and Jasper's gasp. Edward had revealed his brilliant emerald, green eyes… the young innocence shining out of them surprising us all.

"Edward?" I questioned watching his confused expression.

How he responded was something none of us were expecting – it was as if his memory over the past century had been erased, "Dr. Cullen, did my mother survive?"

_**A/N: I understand the way Edward awoke is contradicting the way his thoughts had been in the previous chapter. But trust me, it's all a part of the plot!**_

_REVIEW!!!_

_Worth continuing?_

_Leave your thoughts, opinions, questions, ideas for this story in your REVIEW!!!_

**So REVIEW if you want more! I know I want to write more so I'm CROSSING MY FINGERS for REVIEWS also!!!**

**Thanks,**

**-Stacey-**


	3. Voice of Truth

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer! This story if for non-profit, just for fun!_

****Thanks for the REVIEWS, keep them up!****

Previously in last chapter:

_Seconds later, after several flutter of eyelids later, Edward slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as he cleared his vision but his eyes were now open. I had known what Edward's human eyes looked like but I couldn't help but smile at Esme and Jasper's gasp. Edward had revealed his brilliant emerald, green eyes… the young innocence shining out of them surprising us all._

"_Edward?" I questioned watching his confused expression._

_How he responded was something none of us were expecting – it was as if his memory over the past century had been erased, "Dr. Cullen, did my mother survive?"_

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

**Chapter Three – Voice of Truth**

_-Edward's POV-_

I was vaguely aware of Dr. Cullen asking me to squeeze his hand. But another voice filtered the air, a woman's, and she was pleading with me to open my eyes. I knew the woman was not my mother. Why wasn't my mother by my side pleading with me to wake up? I knew I was very sick from this evil Spanish Influenza and that my father had died, but Dr. Cullen had told me my mother had a very good chance of surviving this crippling disease. Had he been wrong? Was that why there was a strange woman stroking my hair? After obeying Dr. Cullen and responding with hand squeezes, I decided it was time to try and open my eyes. I felt my eyes flutter and saw glimpses of light, and finally after what seemed like an eternity, my eyes opened slowly. I realized Dr. Cullen was sitting on my one side and on my other side there was the woman I had heard, and standing behind her was a blonde male who appeared to be in pain. Hmm… she must be a nurse and him a new doctor in training?

Turning my eyes to the man I recognized, I asked, "Dr. Cullen, did my mother survive?"

Despite their paleness, the three people surrounding me seemed to blanch even farther. They glanced at each other hastily. The next thing I knew, four other people quickly made their way into my room with shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

I glanced around and realized I was no longer in the make-shift of a hospital wing with hundreds of cots laid next to each other. No, I was in a house. What had happened during my time of unconsciousness?

The woman and the young blonde male stood and joined the newcomers, while Dr. Cullen pulled up a chair and sat down beside me.

"Edward, what is the last thing you remember?"

I furrowed my brows and thought hard. Had the fever caused me to lose my memories? Still in deep concentration, I answered softly, "I don't remember." My breathing became labored as fear settled in; where were my memories? "Dr. Cullen, why can't I remember? I remember father died a few days ago, but I can't remember anything after that. What's happening to me?" I could feel my eyes were wide and anxiously taking in everything around me and these people's faces.

I heard my doctor sigh and heard the long-haired brunette let out a sob and saw her run from the room. Nobody followed after her. My confusion grew even stronger. Growing up, I was taught when a lady became upset a gentleman was to go after her and make sure she was all right. "Um, isn't someone going to go check on her? That lady's upset, you should make sure she's okay."

The females' expressions remained neutral while the two young men's expressions grew perplexed. They looked like they were at a lost. My doctor turned to stare at the men and they quickly nodded and the blonde male left the room; I'm assuming he went to go check on the young lady who was distressed.

"Did he go to check up on her?" I asked anxiously.

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Don't you worry. Jasper's very good at calming people. Bella should be just fine."

I just realized that he hadn't answered my original question, so I asked again, "Where's my mother? Did she survive?"

I watched as Dr. Cullen ran his hand through his hair. He looked as though he was torn. Did he not know the answer? He sighed, "Edward, these last couple of days you've been very sick. The fever nearly fried your brain. During the days you were unconscious, your mother never left your side. She hovered over you like any mother would for her child. She used wet cloths to help you cool off. She read stories from the Bible to you. But I'm afraid the energy she used to keep you alive and comforted drained her. Your mother died, Edward. I am so very sorry."

I felt like I had just been kicked in the chest and had all the breath knocked away from my lungs. My dear mother was dead? She died trying to save my life… Lord, why couldn't she have taken care of herself? I felt embarrassed when I felt the tears start leaking from my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of these strangers, but I found I hadn't the strength to stop myself.

I noticed the red-haired woman walk over to my bedside and she gathered me in her arms and rocked me as I cried. Despite her being a stranger to me, I wrapped my arms around her back and clutched at her shirt as I sobbed. She did all she could to soothe me. After about ten minutes, I calmed and detangled myself from her arms and used my hands to wipe away the tears.

Dr. Cullen sighed sadly and took my hand, "Edward, I need you to answer a few questions for me, all right?"

I nodded mutely. My brain was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that my father and now my mother were dead. I had no one left. I was an orphan. Dear Lord! I had no parents… now I was going to be homeless and hungry. I had just turned seventeen in June, I wasn't old enough to inherit my father's position in the lawyer business or inherit my family's home or fortunes.

I heard myself gasp and my breathing became haste and heavy.

"What is it, Edward?" I looked up and noticed the burly, brunette male speak to me.

I swallowed back the tears that threatened to escape, "Where will I go? My parents are dead. I'm only seventeen. I'm not old enough to inherit anything of theirs. I don't want to go to foster care!" I hastily turned toward Dr. Cullen, "Please don't send me there!" I begged. "You must have heard the horror stories from that system. Kids are tortured! Please, I don't want to hurt anymore. Please don't send me there!"

"Shh, calm down, Edward. I promise you, you are not being placed into the foster care system. You need not to worry about that."

"But how do you know that? I'm an orphan. I've got no one left."

"Would you like for me to take you in? We've grown quite close since you were brought in here a week ago. As selfish as this sounds, I've grown to think of you as my own son. What do you say?"

I looked at Dr. Cullen in shock. Had he truly just invited me into his home? Dr. Cullen was a unique man. He would be interesting to live with. Living with him would be far better than being placed in foster care.

"Are you certain you don't mind, sir? I mean you must be a very busy man being a doctor."

"I am positive, Edward."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome. And please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded, "Where are we?"

"You are in my home. I actually drove us to Forks, Washington."

I creased my brows in confusion. Washington state was beyond a day's time away from my hometown Chicago, Illinois. "Exactly how long have I been unconscious?"

Carlisle chuckled, "A few days, Edward."

I frowned and felt suddenly dismal.

"What is it?"

"Did you happen to gather any of my belongings? I really wish I could have stopped in my home and picked up a few things."

"Don't worry, I did that for you. I think I gathered all of your important and valuable belongings."

I was genuinely shocked, "Thank you, sir. I greatly appreciate that."

"You are quite welcome."

"So who is everyone in here, Carlisle? I don't recognize anyone."

He chuckled once again, "Everyone here is my family. Sitting next to you is my wife Esme."

I glanced over at the gorgeous woman, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Likewise, and please, it's Esme."

I flashed her one of my infamous crooked grins, "Nice to meet you then, Esme."

"And standing at the foot of your bed is Emmett. Standing beside him is his wife Rosalie. And next to Rose is Alice."

"Who were the two that left the room?"

"Jasper and Bella. Everyone except Bella are my children. Bella is like a daughter to us, however; she's best friends with all of my children."

"Your children? But, no offense, Carlisle, but you don't look a day of twenty-five. How can you have four teenage children?"

Carlisle laughed whole-heartedly, "They are adopted, son. Just as you will soon be, if you so wish. Esme can't bear children, so we decided to take in teenagers and offer them a home full of love and laughter."

"That's very generous of you, sir. And maybe someday, but not right now, I'll agree to the offer you've given me."

"Whatever pleases you, Edward."

I felt myself yawn.

"Well I think it's time we let Edward rest. He's still recovering. I'll be back to check in on you in about an hour. There's water at the table beside you. Now get some sleep."

I watched as Carlisle and his family left my room. Carlisle seemed like a good man. I really felt touched at the adoption offer he'd given me, but I just lost my parents days ago. I would need some time to grieve before I considered being adopted. I took a sip of water from the glass. Within minutes, after I shut my eyes, I drifted off.

_-Bella's POV-_

When Edward began talking about the only memory he could recall, and it was about his father's passing, I had to get out of that room. He had no idea who any of us were but Carlisle. Why did this have to happen? When our wedding was so close and I was absolutely ecstatic about being his fiancé, why did my Edward have to be attacked and changed into a human?

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder as I sobbed by the window, "How are you doing?"

It was Jasper. I didn't turn around to face him but I replied, "I hate this, Jasper! I absolutely hate it!"

"Bella, turn around and face me."

His tone was hard and clipped. He sounded infuriated. Knowing not to mess with him, I obeyed his order.

"What is so wrong with this? Yes, Carlisle will have to explain to Edward when the time is right that he's lost his memory and explain what has happened to him. But why do you hate this so much?"

"I was ready for everything that was going to happen in a month's time. Our wedding, our honeymoon, and my change. Then Edward was attacked yesterday and _everything_ has changed. It's not fair!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you are not using Edward just so he can give you immortality. Because if that's the case, Isabella Swan, you are one selfish human."

"No, that's not it at all. I love Edward with all my heart. But now everything is changed and messed up."

"I take back what I said. You are being selfish, Bella. Do you realize everything Edward has sacrificed to keep you safe and establish a relationship with you? And now Edward gets injured and you can't even look at his face without getting upset because your plans need to be rescheduled. Edward needs you right now, Bella. Can you seriously abandon him in his time of need?"

I sighed. What had Edward sacrificed for me? Nothing. He just constantly battled with himself internally to keep the monster contained so he didn't kill me. "I just need time to think, Jasper. While you guys help him recall his memories over the past eighty years, just don't mention me. When I've come to terms with everything, then I'll come back."

"Will you come back, Bella? Or is this the excuse you need to go back to that mutt?"

"Don't you _dare_ call Jacob a mutt! You don't know him like I do. He's really a good guy. I just need… I just need some time."

"How much time, Bella? A day, a few days, weeks? I'm telling you this right now, Bella. My brother would never abandon you if you were ill or temporarily broken. He'd be by your side twenty-four/seven. If you don't come back after a month, don't come back at all. I love my brother and if you hurt him, expect retribution."

I shuddered at Jasper's threat. He wouldn't kill me, but I knew the Cullens had their way of organizing evidence to ruin a person's life.

"I'll be back." With that I ran out the front door, hopped into my truck, and headed off to Jacob's. I needed a shoulder to cry on.

_-Carlisle's POV-_

When I arrived in the family room with the rest of my family, I noticed the devastated expressions on Jasper and Alice's faces.

"What happened? And where's Bella?"

"Foolish girl," growled Jasper under his breath.

"Bella's being selfish. She's angry that Edward's a human and that she won't be getting changed next month. That girl fears getting older, but that's no excuse to abandon her fiancé, our brother!" My pixie-like daughter cried in outrage.

"Oh, Bella…" my wife muttered in disappointment.

"Doesn't she realize Edward needs her right now?"

"Wasn't I right, Emmett?" Rosalie spoke after her husband did, "I told you that _human_ girl was no good. I believe she was just using Edward to get immortality."

"That's what I'm thinking," Jasper agreed with Rosalie. "I kind of confronted her about that. And I told her if she doesn't return in a month's time that she shouldn't come back at all. I won't have her be using my brother for what she selfishly wants."

I stared at my eldest son in shock. I knew he loved his brothers and would protect them, but I never expected him to voice his opinions to Bella. I was proud of him.

"Carlisle," I turned to Emmett, "Why did you lie to Edward up there? Why did you play along like he was still back in 1918?"

I sighed. I figured I'd be questioned about my antics, "I responded that way because Edward just woke up. For all I know, his body has gone back to the way it was in 1918. I'm going to go up there in an hour and give him a complete physical to make sure everything is all right and that he is healthy. I just didn't want him to be bombarded with an overload of information when he first awoke. As you witnessed, he still believes himself to be a seventeen-year-old boy back in 1918."

I felt Esme give my arm a squeeze and gazed up at me with a warm smile, "You did the right thing, sweetie. We'll work with him and start explaining the truth as time permits us to."

"Precisely. But everyone, please try to refrain from acting like a vampire in front of Edward. I want to slowly bring up that discussion with him."

I glanced around the room and saw the nods of affirmation.

"For the meantime, while Edward's sleeping, I would like all of you to go hunting again. Be back here within the hour. I'm going to go start Edward's physical."

"Carlisle, after he awakens again, I'll stand guard and sit with Edward and I want you to go hunting. Your eyes are growing darker."

I nodded and watched as my family ran out the front door and took off into the woods. I heard a whimper come from up the stairs and sighed. Edward was having another nightmare. Hastily I made my way up to Edward's room and sat there rubbing his arm coaxing him from his night terror. Once he started resting peacefully again, then I would start his physical check-up.

*****REVIEW!*****

_Worth continuing?_

_Leave your thoughts, opinions, questions, ideas for this story in your REVIEW!!!_

**So REVIEW if you want more! I know I want to write more so I'm CROSSING MY FINGERS for REVIEWS also!!!**


	4. HELP! Your voice counts!

Hey Guys ---

***I am so VERY sorry for not updating. I have had the worst bout of writer's block that has ever, ever struck me. But this is why I need YOUR help! There is really no excuse for me not updating. It's not because of laziness, it's because my mind had an overload of ideas for all my stories that those concepts all got wrapped up into one HUGE mess and all those ideas crumbled and the horror of writer's block intertwined the stems in my brain.***

The HELP --- I have a question for you all, which story should I focus on and finish next???

Somebody's Miracle,

Breath of Heaven,

Trust Beyond The Sky,

or….

Waterfalls

***Keep in mind that Somebody's Miracle and Breath of Heaven are my BIG stories. And that Trust Beyond The Sky and Waterfalls are my shorter stories.***

**Let me know in a review!**

---I have NOT given up on any of them. I just have a bit of writer's block. So which ever story gets the most votes, that will be the story I finish next. Or at least get moving along first. I will post on my profile which story won in a week's time(Tuesday July 7, 2009), so check back at my profile so you know…

P.S. – I finished my story Concrete Angel. But also, while you're waiting check out my other completed stories: Heaven's Gate, Angel Gracey.

Thanks you guys! Please do NOT give up on me. I WILL finish my stories… Just keep in mind that REAL life also interferes, too!

Sincerely,

-Stacey-


	5. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
